


Kryptonite

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Kryptonite, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Kara and Lizy are idiots, but they are Lena and Kevin’s idiots.





	Kryptonite

**~National City High, Lunch time~**

“I’m telling you, Supergirl and Superwoman are _ not _ related. Superwoman is blonde and Supergirl has ink-black hair” Freya said and took a bite out of her sandwich.

“Plus, Superwoman was never pregnant” Emma added.

“But they have the same symbol on their chest, just like Superman and Superwoman” Chloe argued and everyone nodded.

  
“I say she’s Superwoman’s daughter” Kevin said and ignored Lizy’s elbow in his ribs.

  
“What do you think Lizy?” Emma asked and everyone turned to look at her.

  
“Well, um...” she fiddled with her glasses.

  
“Guys, what’s up? How are you? Ok cool? Wanna hear about my camping trip? I found another cool rock for my collection” Jacob interrupted her and she let a puff of air escape her. 

Freya rolled her eyes “No one car-”

  
“Oh me. Show me the rock” Chloe said with enthusiasm.

  
Jacob placed a green glowing rock in the middle of the table. Everyone looked at it with shock. Rocks should not glow like that.

  
“Psst… Kevin.” Lizy leaned closer to her best friend and whispered.

  
“What?” he replied.

“I think that’s kryptoni-”

  
“Oh my god. Are you alright?” Kevin turned to her with wide eyes.

  
“Yeah yeah. Don’t worry my bracelet protects me.”

  
“Oh, phew” he relaxed.

  
“But I will take it off” Lizy said and started unlocking her bracelet from her wrist.

  
Kevin stared at Lizy who slowly removed her bracelet and placed it in her bag. Nothing happened at first but then he slowly saw Lizy growing pale, with green vein-like lines appearing on her hands and neck. 

Lizy abruptly stood and ran away, all her friends stopping their conversation to stare at her running figure.

  
“Um..she had to pee?” Kevin said before running after her.

He found Lizy behind the school sitting on the cold cement floor. She had her head leaning on her knees, her arms tightly hugging them.

  
“Hey, are you ok?” Kevin said in a soft voice as he moved to take a seat next to her.

  
It took a few seconds before Lizy raised her head. “That was the first time I came across kryptonite” she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. 

  
“Oh Lizy” he scooted closer and gave her a side hug. “As your Best Friend, I am obligated to tell you; ‘You are an Idiot.’”

  
“Gee thanks” she chuckled.

  
“Shouldn’t you call your moms?”

  
“Nah. Mom has an alert set up for whenever I take my bracelet off. She will call when she notices there is no Supergirl emergency” Lizy answered and took the bracelet out of her bag.

Her phone rang when she locked the bracelet back to its place. “Hey mo-....yeah but ...no I didn’t…”.

Kevin could hear the interrogation from where he was sitting, feeling bad for his friend but nodding along nevertheless. Lizy explained what had happened, and after getting another lecture on to why she shouldn’t take her bracelet off around kryptonite, Kevin heard Lena’s soft voice.

  
“ _ Are you alright? Do you want me to come pick you up?”. _

“No Mom. I’m fine, I put my bracelet back on and I have a math test later. I _ really _ don’t want to skip school.” Lizy answered and jabbed Kevin’s ribs once again when he called her a nerd.

  
Lena sighed. _ “Okay, but if you don't feel well at any point, give me a call. I will call your aunt and let her know where the kryptonite is. Oh, and Lizy?”. _

“Yes, mom?”

  
“ _ Stay away from Kryptonite. Love you, bye” _ Her mom said and hung up.

  
“I agree with your mom” Kevin said while helping Lizy stand up.

  
Lizy dusted herself off and looked at Kevin. “Shut up you idiot” and hugged him tightly. “Thank you for coming after me”.

  
“Of course, who else would I steal my homework from” he smirked.

* * *

_ “Alright, I’m here. There is a huge Kryptonite meteorite under the dirt. A few bits scattered around” Superwoman said. _

  
_ “ _ Alright, be careful. We will send a truc-” Alex was talking to Superwoman when a loud boom was heard. “Superwoman? _ Superwoman? _ ”.

  
“ _ Alex….Krypt…I…...hurt…” _The line died. Alex immediately jumped into action. 

“J’onn go to Superwoman. Team A and B with me”.

J’onn arrived at the scene and found Superwoman on the floor passed out. Her veins were glowing green, but it wasn’t from the Kryptonite under the surface. No, that was miles away. He spotted a man holding a weird gun. He shot at J’onn with a green glow, but nothing happened to him. The unknown man watched bewilderedly as his gun had no affect. J’onn scowled. 

The Martian walked to the man who was still shooting and swiftly knocked him out. He rushed back to Superwoman and picked her up. She was badly hurt, he needed to hurry. He flew back to the DEO, informing them he was on his way back.

* * *

Lena panicky entered the Medbay and found Kara under the Sunbed. She rushed to her wife’s side and grabbed her hand.

  
“Hey there, gorgeous.” Kara greeted with a tired voice.

  
“ _ Kara, you idiot _!” Lena exclaimed and leaned in to give her wife a kiss. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and held Kara’s hand, making sure she was away from the sun lamps so she wouldn’t get a sunburn. “Why didn’t you wear your Protective Suit? I made that for a reason.”

“The intel said it was under the surface. Wasn’t expecting someone to shoot me with Kryptonite.” the hero gave a small shrug.

  
“Why were you the one to go check on that in the first place?” Lena asked and kissed her wife’s hand.

“Because she’s an idiot. I told you that when you started dating, when said yes to her proposal and on your wedding day.” Alex teased when she entered the room, checking on Kara.

  
“I’m not an idiot” Kara pouted.

  
“Yes, you are.” both women answered. “But you are _ my _ idiot” Lena added with a wink.

  
“I have agents collecting the Kryptonite. Had to send team Charlie as well for extra security. J’onn interrogated the guy who shot you. Apparently, his son, the same boy who showed Lizy the rock, also told him where he had found it. He spent the rest of his weekend modifying one of his illegal alien weapons to shoot Kryptonite.” Alex spoke, updating the other women in the room on the new developments. None of them had noticed the teenager at the entrance of the room.

“Why was he back there, then?” Lena asked.

“He wanted more Kryptonite, apparently. The fact that Superwoman was there and he got to _ ‘shoot her till she fell’ _ was a bonus.” Alex said with an eye roll.

  
“This is my fault.” the three women turned to the sound of a broken voice. Lizy stood in the middle of the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks in rivers.

  
“Oh, honey no” Lena got out of her seat so quickly someone would have thought she had super speed as well. She just as quickly engulfed her daughter in a hug. Kara tried to sit up, but Alex pushed her down.

Lena hugged her crying daughter for five minutes before they moved closer to the hero. The young girl gasped at all the bloodstains on her Jeju’s suit.

  
“Don’t worry little one. I am ok.” Kara reached out and held her daughter’s hand.

  
“But ...but it hurts so much. I was close to a small piece. The size of a coin and I almost passed out. You...you got shot with it. Multiple times!” Lizy was still sobbing as her parents held her.

  
When Lizy had calmed down, Kara spoke up. “Kir chahv, I’ve been dealing with kryptonite since I was twenty-five. I have since gotten used to the pain and can handle more than you. That was your first encounter with Kryptonite. It’s like when you run in PE with your bracelet on. The first time, it felt like your lungs were on fire but after each time you could run longer and faster, remember?”

  
Lizy nodded and rubbed her eyes. “Mom, can I take my bracelet off?” at Lena’s nod the young girl took her bracelet off and climbed onto the sunbed with her Jeju. She snuggled closer to her and relaxed when her Jeju’s arms wrapped protectively around her.

  
  
  
  


The family had agreed that on the weekends, Lizy would practice with kryptonite so she could get used to the pain like her Jeju. Alex was the one that had suggested it and it took quite a few scenarios to convince the worried mothers to agree.

Kara and Lena did not leave her side during those practices, but Lena still worked on Lizy’s own protective suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Kir chahv = Little one
> 
> Lizy is my baby and I shall protect her at all costs c(^ε^c)
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
